Electronics assemblies may include components that generate heat flux that should be removed to ensure that the components operate below their maximum operating temperature. Some electronics assemblies may utilize a cooling device, such as a heat sink or an active cooling device, such as a liquid-based cooling device. In one example, power switching devices, such as insulated-gate bipolar transistors utilized in inverter circuits, may generate significant heat that should be removed. These power switching devices may be directly coupled to a cooling device. However, other components within the electronics assembly located away from the cooling device may also generate heat flux that should be removed. Adding additional cooling devices may increase the cost and size of the electronics assembly. As an example, gate-drive integrated circuits operable to control power switching devices may also generate significant heat flux that should be removed.
Accordingly, alternative electronics assemblies capable of cooling heat generating devices located away from a cooling device in three-dimensional space are desired.